Ben Drowned
Summary BEN Drowned, aka Haunted Majora's Mask, is a sadistic entity that exists within a haunted copy of "Majora's Mask". Throughout the story he haunts the player (Jadusable), He's a well-known creepypasta (and later, an alternate reality game) created by Alex Hall, also known as "Jadusable". The story revolves around a Majora's Mask cartridge that's haunted by the ghost of a boy named Ben. Power and Stats Key: Game | Real Life Tier: Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Ben Drowned, BEN, Haunted Majora's Mask Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Creepypasta Classification: Sadistic Specter, Ghost, Virus, Vengeful Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ghost Physiology, Nigh-Omnipresence, Levitation, Reality Warping & Data Manipulation (Warped and erased the game textures and the texts, causes black screenshots and bugs, like warping the entire space where he is. Recreated his game file after Alex erased it.), Teleportation (As shown here.), BFR (As shown here.), Possession, Immortality (Type 7), Sound Manipulation (Play random sounds and screams in the game.), Empathic Manipulation (Causes Alex to feel depression and desire to cry.), Game Manipulation (Obtained total control over Majora's Mask game, and can warp it and manipulate it.), Biological Manipulation (Warped Link's body.), Power Nullification (Drowned Zora Link even when he can breath underwater.), Fire Manipulation (As shown here.), Spatial Manipulation (As shown here.), Time Manipulation (As shown here.) | Possibly all his previous abilities to a greater extend, Data Physiology, Technology Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Is a ghost.), Information Manipulation (Altered the summaries written by Alex.), Sound Manipulation (Makes Alex hear the Song of Unhealing.), Darkness Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Taked power over a corrupted Majora's Mask cartridge. Can warp the world as he pleases. It seems that he controlled Skull Kid and Majora's Mask, who was able to create an universe inside the moon, and warp all of Termina, to the point where the heavens, space and time were corrupted.) | Unknown (Became Jadusable's computer, Implied he could hurt him if he wanted to, whether or not he was messing with him is unknown.) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (The player could not escape him no matter how hard he tried, the player even referred earlier to having the strange feeling of someone watching him.) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Island Level (Took several hits from Young Link, but he cannot be able to hurt him.) | Unknown (Never took any damage.) being Non-Corporeal makes him difficult to harm Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: At least Hundreds of Meters (Can warped entire zones in the game.) | Unknown Intelligence: Above Average (Was capable of communicating with Jadusable, showing that he has clear understanding of the outside world, it seems as a manipulator and a perfect dissimulator.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Note: Please refer to the rules on non-canon/fan-made profiles. Others Standard Equipment: Majora's Mask (The actual Possessed Ellegy of Emptiness Statue.) Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Sadists Category:Tricksters Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Data Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Technology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Information Users Category:Darkness Manipulators